


Memories Last Forever

by elysian_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dunkirk Au, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_soul/pseuds/elysian_soul
Summary: After drunk-portalling himself accidentally to World War II, Magnus finds himself falling in love with a British soldier.Dunkirk AU.





	Memories Last Forever

_ Chapter 1 _

 

 

  Magnus was completely lost, there was no doubt about that.

  He was not alone, per say, however, the raging headache made it difficult for him to attempt to recognise anyone. He snapped his fingers trying to make an aspirin appear in his palm, but his heart sank when the blue flames of his fingertips dissolved into nothing. He could not use his magic here, where ever he was. But one thing he did notice: no, he was not in Brooklyn, instead, he found himself in a relatively gray beach. Hardly any sunlight, and foggy.

 

  The second observation he made was that the beach was not surrounded by tourists, it was surrounded by soldiers. Green men with weapons, standing uniformly in a line, searching eyes aimed at the sea, mouths clenched. There was a man in front of them, the general, Magnus supposed. From all the years he had spent living in Paris, Magnus could understand the gist of what he was saying. In a blaring voice, he told the men to stay put.

  Then a second man spoke, and in an equally loud voice, translated the general’s words to English.

 

  At this point, Magnus was sure he had accidentally portalled himself to the wrong era. He blamed it on being drunk, perhaps excessively drunk. Now, besides dealing with an uncontrollable head ache, he was pretty sure he was stuck in the middle of a war. Maybe this time he’ll top the time he was banned from Peru, Magnus mused, maybe he’ll have to call Catarina every time he decides to get drunk. Speaking of calling Catarina…

 

  Frantically, he started searching his pockets, praying he left his phone with him and it hadn’t magically disappeared. His heart beat obnoxiously in suspense. He thanked Lilith and whatever force was out there when he finally felt a bump against the pocket in his jacket. He yanked the phone out of his pocket, for a moment, he was confused, in his darkscreen he saw his eyes reflected back at him. They were still green, but they weren’t catlike. They were human eyes.

 

  He looked for the number of a certain blue warlock, dumbfounded, when he found his phone completely cleared of his contacts.Thankfully, he knew Catarina’s number by heart, and knew that she hasn’t changed it in over a century. He punched in the number, and waited, meanwhile trying to get away from the stoic soldiers.

 

  “Hello, Magnus?” came an dubious female voice.

 

  “Cat,” Magnus said as a way of greeting. “If, hypothetically, I have portalled myself to a foreign country in an uncertain era, what would you think I should do?”

 

  “Probably get back to your country and era,” she responded. He noticed something else behind the snarky comment, though, a deep sadness. He hasn’t heard Catarina sound so depressed in a long time. Maybe she had a long day.

 

  Magnus groaned, now not only because of his migraine. “My dearest Catarina, if, again hypothetically, I cannot use magic here, for whatever reason—”

 

“You can’t use magic?” Catarina inquired. “That either means you’ve exhausted yourself, you have travelled to the past, or you’re in a hell dimension.”

 

  Definitely not a hell dimension, he noted, although the raucous general and the depressing beach was beginning to make Magnus think otherwise. He wasn’t feeling particularly tired either.

 

  “Catarina…” Magnus said slowly. “What year are we in?”

 

  Catarina hesitated, and sighed. “You’re not kidding are you? We’re in 1940.”

 

  Magnus cursed, many times, and spoke to himself, “out of all times, why did it have to be in the middle of  _World War II_?”

 

  “Wait…what year do you say you’re from? And why are you here?”

 

  “2018,” Magnus said. “And I think I might have drunk-portalled myself.”

 

  “Magnus,” Catarina said calmly, “you’re an idiot.”

 

  “I know!” Magnus said. “From now on, I will never drink.”

 

  “We both know that’s not true.”

 

  “Fine,” Magnus admitted. “But do tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

 

  “I promise I’ll look into it,” she said. “But for now, relax, trust me.”

 

  Magnus tried.

 

***

 

  He heard commotion on the other side of the beach, where the soldiers remained. Naturally, he started walking towards it, finding that he didn’t really have many options.

 

  Then he saw it: a massive ship approaching them. People around cheered. The smiles on the previously serious men looked foreign. Magnus was almost happy for them, but he was too preocupated with his own issues: he knew that he was in 1940, but where, exactly? Was it France? England?

 

  Then he heard it. Louder than a shotgun ever could be, and bright, very bright. Like a meteor. The soldiers were screaming and panicking, dropping to the ground. Magnus thought he might have gone deaf. He dropped to the ground as well, covering his head with his hands. Tears threatening to spill out, hands shaking. Why did he was such an idiot?

 

  The german aviation team was near. Behind tears he could see the ship, still, and now noticed, it was an English ship. He might’ve not been an expert in history, but he had lived through it (he had been living in Spain at that time, but they had their own issues to deal with), he knew exactly where he was and when he was. This was one of France’s beaches, otherwise known as Dunkirk, and right now, he found himself in The Dunkirk evacuation.

 

   Then Magnus couldn’t remember much after that, just a loud lightning sound, flames, the ground rumbling, and a nerve-numbing pain.


End file.
